La Niebla: Entre Amigos y Enemigos
by MarsNeptune
Summary: Marashi es un joven jounin del clan Miyamoto, el clan mas poderoso de la Niebla. Pero todo lo que ha experinmentado fue solo entrenamiento. Una gran amenaza esta por revelarse al mundo. Y la Niebla estara entre el mundo y esa amenaza.
1. 1 Una Importante Mision

**Nota del autor:** Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto. Hace tiempo que lo estaba pensando pero nunca llegaba a escribirlo. Desde ya les aviso que la gran mayoria de personajes que apareceran seran OC, habra menciones y referencias a los personajes de Naruto pero esta historia esta hubicada mucho despues de Naruto y Naruto Shippuuden, aunque ¿quien sabe? talvez aparesca alguno por ahi. En este fic habra un clan llamado "Clan Miyamoto", todo lo que se leera en este fic sobre ese clan es pura invencion MIA. Por favor no copien nada de mi fic sin consultarmelo antes.

Talvez alguno de ustedes a leido mi fanfic de Saint Seiya "Castigos y Soluciones", si no hechenle una leida, todavia tiene un capitulo pero eso lo voy a arreglar pronto. Bueno mas charlataneria al final del fic. Dejen reviews

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una Importante Misión**

El sol brillaba suavemente recién salido del horizonte, e iluminaba la aldea escondida de la Niebla, podemos ver una casa pequeña de dos pisos, de color blanco y se escucha el sonido de alarma de un reloj.

Titri,titri,titri,titri,titri,titri,titri,titri.

Vemos una habitación con la cama hecha y ropa doblada encima de esta, en una mesita a la derecha de la cama suena el reloj con su molesta alarma, indicando las 06:30 de la mañana. Vemos el patio trasero de la casa aun escuchando la alarma del reloj, ahí hay alguien parado de perfil, el sol esta detrás de el y por eso no se lo puede identificar pero se distingue que, tiene cabello castaño, lleva zapatos deportivos blancos con 4 rayas grises en los costados, un pantalón de gimnasia negro con rayas verticales de color azul en los costados y una remera blanca de manga corta fuera del pantalón ajustada a su atlético cuerpo, sosteniendo una bokken (espada de madera) hecha de metal **(tetsuken)** en su mano derecha.

La persona entonces comienza a realizar una serie de movimientos con la bokken, son rápidos, muy rápidos, al terminar la serie de movimientos queda frente a un muñeco de madera que se encuentra a unos metros de el. La persona se coloca en posición, con la bokken de metal ahora sostenida por sus dos manos y los brazos extendidos hacia delante.

**- Ni Ten Ryu, Ryusei Kenbu** - , grito la persona al dar un paso hacia el muñeco, el muñeco de madera se hace pedazos y la persona esta frente a los restos ligeramente arrodillado, con la pierna izquierda extendida hacia atrás y la pierna derecha friccionada hacia delante, con los brazos completamente extendidos y la bokken de metal también extendida como si fuera una extensión de sus brazos.

La persona se pone de pie y mira hacia la casa

???????: Maldición, ¿ya es la hora?, bueno………..¿que vamos a hacer?

La persona camina hacia la casa, entra por la puerta trasera, sube las escaleras, entra en una puerta, la cierra y segundos después se escucha el sonido de agua saliendo por una ducha.

Vemos la cama sin la ropa doblada, la persona esta en sentado una silla, inclinado atándose los zapatos, luego se levanta y se coloca frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, vemos que cambio los zapatos deportivos blancos por unos totalmente negros, viste un pantalón estilo carpintero también negro, una remera negra con cuello alto y mangas cortas, encima viste su chaleco de jounin color azul, típico de la Aldea de la Niebla, pero lo deja abierto. Vemos su rostro, es un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Toma la banda ninja que esta sobre el escritorio y frente al espejo se la coloca en la frente. Se queda un tiempo frente al espejo observándose.

"_Me llamo Miyamoto Marashi, del clan Miyamoto"_, se dirige a un mueble donde están cuatro katanas y dos kodachis, "_Mi clan es especialista en kenjutsu, y somos el clan mas poderoso de la Niebla"_, toma dos katanas y se las coloca en su cinturón modificado para 3 espadas, hace lo mismo con las otras katanas y las kodachis, quedando el mango de la primera katana arriba, el de la segunda katana en el medio y la kodachi debajo de las anteriores, así tanto en la izquierda como en la derecha de su cinturón.

"_Este cera mi tercer año como jounin y el MizuKage dijo que tenia una gran sorpresa para mi, ¿¿pero que será tan importante que tengo que estar en su oficina para las 07:30??....un momento… ¿Qué hora es? O_o._

- ¡¡¡Las 07:15!!! O.O ¡¡Voy a llegar tarde!! ¡¡El MizuKage va a matarme!! -

Vemos a Marashi salir por la puerta delantera de la casa, la cierra con llave y sale corriendo, toma una posición inclinada hacia delante con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás y en pocos segundos va tomando más y más velocidad, lo vemos doblando esquinas y corriendo por las calles de la Niebla.

"_Esto es lo bueno de levantarse temprano, no hay nadie por las calles y puedo correr tan rápido como quiera"_

A lo lejos se ve un edificio de grandes dimensiones con el Kanji azul del Agua, pintado de tal forma que todos lo puedan ver, Marashi se va acercando rápidamente al edificio.

_"Me preocupe por nada, caminando normalmente me tardo 15 minutos en llegar a la oficina del Mizukage, pero a esta velocidad puedo reducirlo a 5"_ Penso Marashi.

-** Suiton: Suijinheki** - Grito alguien y una gran barrera de agua se formo entre Marashi y el camino que va directo al gran edificio.

- ¿¿Qué?? - Marashi se detiene a 4 metros de la barrera de agua - Muy bien quieren jugar pues juguemos - cierra los ojos por un segundo y luego los abre pero ya no son ojos normales - **Mushagan** - sus pupilas han cambiado, de su forma circular pasaron a la forma de una estrella de ocho puntas.

Con esos ojos empieza a buscar a su atacante por todos lados. - ¡Ya te vi! - se da vuelta, con un movimiento alcanza el mango de su katana con su mano derecha, - **Raiken: Rai sho ha** - la desenvaina rápidamente y realiza un battoujutsu, su brazo derecho y su katana quedan extendidos hacia atrás, pero lo importante es la onda amarilla en forma de media luna que salio de la hoja de su espada hacia un pequeño callejón que estaba detrás de el. La onda impacta contra la pared, muy cerca de una figura sombría.

- ¡¡¿Que te pasa tarado? ¿Quieres matarme?!! - Dijo la figura sombría

- Tranquilo Aosame, solo quería asustarte, bien que te lo mereces por andar molestándome - Dijo Marashi. Sus pupilas vuelven a la normalidad mientras guarda su katana

- Solo quería detenerte - con un chasquido de dedos la barrera de agua se desase, vemos a la figura sombría caminando hacia la calle, la figura resulto ser un joven de cabello negro corto y parado con el protector de la Niebla en la frente, con un chaleco de jounin cerrado, sus brazos están completamente al descubierto, usa pantalón negro y la típica sandalia ninja, pero lo mas resaltante de esta persona era su piel azulada, sus ojos blancos y sus dientes afilados, todo un tiburón humano. Bueno despues de todo tener rasgos de tiburon era parte del **Kekkei Genkai** del clan Hoshigaki.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? Mizukage-sama te dio seis días libres y dijiste que los usarías para entrenar, ¿o te llamaron porque algo ocurrió? ¿Qué es? ¿Una misión? ¿Puedo ir? ¡¡Yo también quiero ir!! - dijo Aosame muy emocionado mientras se acercaba a Marashi y vemos que es unos centímetros mas alto que el.

- No vengo por ninguna misión, me lo hubieran dicho, ayer por la tarde un genin me dio una nota en la que Mizukage-sama decía que quería verme a las 7:30 - Respondio Marashi.

- ¿Enserio?, a mi también me mando una y veo que no somos los únicos - Dijo Aosame apuntando detrás de Marashi y él se voltea para ver a que apunta Aosame

- A mi también me mando una, ¿Qué estará tramando Mizukage-sama? - ??????

- Hola Shinemaru - Dijeron Marashi y Aosame, ambos miran al recién llegado que viste un kimono blanco y pantalón negro con la típica sandalia ninja, tiene cabello gris largo que le llega hasta debajo de los hombros peinado hacia atrás, también con el protector de la Niebla en la frente y es de la misma altura que Marashi.

- Así que Mizukage-sama le envió a cada uno de nosotros una nota diciendo que viniéramos a su oficina hoy a las 7:30 - Dijo Marashi

- ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo? - Pregunto Shinemaru, Marashi y Aosame asienten con la cabeza.

Los tres salen corriendo hacia el techo de un edificio, al llegar ahí saltan hacia el techo de a lado y al siguiente hasta llegar a un tercer techo y ahí se detienen mirando el edificio con el kanji de Agua.

- ¡No pienso entrar ahí!, la ultima ves que nos llamo a los tres nos mando al país del Viento ¡y odio el desierto! - Exclamo Aosame

- Yo te dije que te pusieras protector solar pero no mi hiciste caso y por eso te quemaste - Le dijo Shinemaru a Aosame

- Tu cállate - Se quejo Aosame

- Bueno al menos ya se como se ve un tiburón cocinado vivo, jajajaja - Se burlo Marashi.

Aosame mira con mala cara a Marashi, pero de repente sonríe ampliamente mostrando sus dientes.

- Bueno mirare el lado positivo, al menos gracias a mis quemaduras Chiaki tuvo que ponerme loción humectante por todo mi hermoso y musculoso cuerpo - Al terminar de hablar sonríe aun más con cara de satisfacción pues Marashi ha dejado de reírse para mirarlo con mala cara. Con su mano derecha, Marashi, ya agarra el mango de su katana.

- Suficiente, es demasiado temprano para que ustedes dos empiecen a pelear, ¡y no lo voy a aguantar!. Así que se tranquilizan o los tranquilizo yo - Dijo Shinemaru remangándose el brazo derecho y al cerrar su puño varios huesos afilados salieron por todo su brazo.

Marashi soltó su katana, tenia suficiente confianza en si mismo y sus habilidades como para pelear contra Shinemaru Kaguya, es mas ya lo hizo y gano pero no quedo bien parado después de la pelea, le tomo una semana dentro del hospital y una mas de reposo recuperarse.

- Como quieras, de cualquier manera tienes razón es muy temprano para estar peleando, concentrémonos mejor en que vamos a hacer con Mizukage-sama, nos pidió formalmente que fuéramos a su oficina y no podemos negarnos así como así - Explico Marashi

- ¿Y si le mandamos una nota diciéndole que no podemos asistir a la reunión porque nos rompimos las piernas? ¿Que les parece eso? Ven Marashi empecemos contigo, te prometo que no te dolerá………mucho - Lo último lo dijo Aosame sonriendo malignamente.

- ¿Y porque conmigo? ¿Porque no contigo?. Si quieres te hago sushi para que no tengas que preocuparte de Mizukage-sama - Dijo Marashi y esta ves Marashi agarro sus dos katanas.

"_Esto es demasiado para mi a esta hora del día, debí quedarme en la cama". _Pensó Shinemaru mientras veía a sus dos amigos discutiendo.

- Ya basta maldita sea - nadie le hizo caso, Shinemaru ve a sus amigos con cara de enfado, - YA BASTA PAR DE TONTOS MI PACIENCIA TIENE UN LIMITE Y YA SE ACABO - . Grito Shinemaru, Marashi y Aosame apenas tuvieron tiempo de ver al Kaguya saltando hacia ellos con claras intenciones de causarles dolor.

Todo lo que se podía ver era una nube de humo de donde de repente sobresalía un brazo, una pierna, alguna que otra cabeza de los tres "amigos" y se escuchaban muchos sonidos de golpes.

- Toma esto Shinemaru - se escucha la voz de Aosame desde la nube de humo.

- ¡¡Tarado esa es mi espalda!! - Grito Marashi.

- ¡¡Pues que pena porque ahí va otro!! - Le respondió Aosame.

- ¡¡Los voy a despedazar!! - Grito Shinemaru.

Los tres estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no le prestaban atención a la persona vestida de blanco con una cinta azul por la cintura y sombrero azul que enfrente tiene una parte blanca donde se puede ver el kanji azul de Agua.

?????? - Ejem- dijo la persona - Ejem, les estoy observando niños - dijo la persona con voz firme pero volvió a ser ignorado completamente, - Voy a contar hasta diez y si no paran de pelear les voy a parar yo - dijo la persona con voz firme, seria y amenazante, y aun así lo ignoraban esto ya era el colmo. - ¡¡YA BASTA TRIO DE LOCOS!! - Grito la persona y esto llamo la atención de los tres locos, digo amigos, ya que la nube de humo se disipo en el acto revelando un espectáculo único.

Shinemaru ahorcaba a Aosame, Aosame a Marashi y Marashi a Shinemaru. - ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? - pregunto la persona del sombrero azul con el kanji de Agua con voz seria.

- ¡¡¡Mizukage-sama!!! - los tres se soltaron al mismo tiempo y se pusieron firmes delante del Mizukage, en el centro Marashi, a su izquierda Shinemaru y a su derecha Aosame

- Buenos días Mizukage-sama - Dijeron los tres

- Buenos días chicos, ahora que han terminado de jugar podemos ir a mi oficina a hablar, ¿les parece? - Dijo el Mizukage, en su voz se distinguía claramente que no era una sugerencia, era una orden.

- Si Mizukage-sama - Respondieron los tres, "_Esto va a terminar mal_", pensaron los tres.

Ahora Shinemaru, Marashi, que ya cerro su chaleco de jounin, y Aosame estaban frente al escritorio de Mizukage-sama y el los observaba seriamente.

- 7:45 - dijo el Mizukage viendo su reloj de bolsillo - por culpa de sus juegos he perdido 15 minutos de mi tiempo, espero que este incidente no vuelva a ocurrir, son jounins, y deben comportarse mas maduramente - Sentencio el Mizukage

- Lo sentimos Mizukage-sama - Respondieron los tres sin dudar, aunque por la pequeña sonrisa que cada uno tenía Mizukage-sama supo que no lo decían en serio.

- Hmn………, sin embargo ustedes han hecho mucho por la Niebla y han cumplido con cada misión que les di, así que puedo dejar pasar esto por alto - los tres suspiraron aliviados, ellos conocían bien al Shichidaime Mizukage sabían que su enojo hacia ellos no duraría mucho.

- Muy bien chicos presten atención - los tres miraron atentamente al Mizukage, ahora si se terminaron los juegos, - tengo una misión muy importante pero solo uno de ustedes tres la puede hacer debido a su complejidad - los tres fruncieron el ceño y sonrieron levemente, saber que uno de ellos tendría que realizar una misión difícil los entusiasmaba, - me costo mucho decidir quien de ustedes seria quien llevara a cabo esta misión, puesto a que los tres son buenos candidatos, pero ya me decidí, el que realizara esta misión será……- el Mizukage paso su mirada por cada una de los tres jóvenes jounin que tenia en frente, - Marashi Miyamoto -

"_Excelente_". Pensó Marashi.

"_Maldito suertudo"_. Pensó Aosame.

"_¿Para esto me levante de la cama?_". Pensó Shinemaru

- No pudo hacer mejor elección Mizukage-sama y cual es esta misión - Dijo orgulloso Marashi

- Si, díganos de que me voy a perder - Dijo Aosame

- Espero que sea algo bueno, estaba teniendo un agradable sueño - Dijo Shinemaru.

- Bueno, la verdad me gustaría hablar de eso en privado con Marashi chicos - Dijo el Mizukage.

- No hay problema Mizukage-sama, de cualquier forma yo se los contare mas tarde, adelante diga cual es mi misión, Shinemaru y Aosame son de confianza - Dijo Marashi

- Bueno tu te lo buscaste. Marashi, a partir de mañana serás sensei de un equipo de genins - Sentencio el Mizukage

Marashi se quedo helado y con la boca abierta, Shinemaru abrió los ojos tanto que parecían platos y la reacción de Aosame era una mezcla de ambos.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿este tonto va a ser sensei de genin?, JAJAJA ¡es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida!- Aosame empezó a reírse como loco

- Mizukage-sama podría decirnos porque llego a esa decisión - Dijo Shinemaru.

- Si ¿Por qué llego a esa decisión? si esto es una broma es de mal gusto, y y y ¡¡ya deja de reírte Aosame!! - Dijo Marashi bastante nervioso, un comportamiento poco común en el.

- jajajajajaja No puedo jajajajajajaja - Aosame se atajaba el estomago de tanta risa

- Aosame ya deja de reírte ser sensei de genins no es cosa de risa, es algo serio - Dijo Mizukage-sama, Aosame dejo de reírse pero conservaba una sonrisa que claramente decía que si pudiera se seguiría riendo.

- Bien, verán, ustedes son muy buenos shinobis, los tres juntos alcanzaron el rango de jounin a los 14 años, que muy pocos logran hacerlo a esa edad, por eso yo y algunos miembros del Consejo tenemos altas expectativas sobre el futuro de ustedes, este es su tercer año como jounin, y tarde o temprano todos ustedes van a pasar a estar a cargo de un grupo de genins, y decidí que el primero fuera Marashi - Explico Mizukage-sama.

- ¿Y por que no ninguno de nosotros dos? - Pregunto Shinemaru, Aosame frunció el seño ante tal pregunta, él también estaba por hacer esa misma pregunta.

- Porque entre ustedes tres él es el mas apto para el cargo - Los tres le dirigieron una mirada de asombro e intriga al Mizukage, él leyó en sus miradas que se estaban preguntando que quería decir el con eso. - No me malinterpreten, Shinemaru, Aosame, ambos tienen grandes habilidades pero, admítanlo, ninguno de los dos esta listo para hacerse cargo de un grupo de genins -

- A ¿y yo si? -. Pregunto Marashi.

- Si, tu si - dijo seriamente el Mizukage. - Tu eres fuerte, leal, honesto y te preocupas por tus compañeros de equipo, por supuesto Shinemaru y Aosame también lo son, pero tu eres el mas centrado de los tres, y tienes una muy buena reputación dentro y fuera de la aldea, tuve que elegir uno de ustedes tres para que diera el siguiente paso en su vida como shinobi, y te elegí a ti porque creo que tu estas capacitado para ser un sensei, a pesar de ser joven, pero creo que tome la decisión correcta - Explico el Mizukage.

Los tres se miraron entre si, aun un poco dudosos de las palabras del Mizukage, pero el es la autoridad en la aldea de la Niebla, y si el dice que Marashi esta listo para ser sensei de genin, pues no le quedaba otra que confiar en su juicio.

- Esta bien - dijo Marashi. - Acepto el puesto, si usted Mizukage-sama dice que puedo hacerlo entonces puedo hacerlo -

- Me alegra escuchar eso, en esta carpeta se encuentran los datos del equipo que te asigne, preséntate mañana en la academia a las 8 en punto para darles una introducción sobre el mundo shinobi y para conocerlos, pues van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos - Dijo el Mizukage mientras le entrega una carpeta a Marashi.

- Como usted diga Mizukage-sama - Contesto Marashi.

- Bueno eso es todo, he aclarado todos los puntos sobre este asunto, pueden retirarse - Dijo el Mizukage.

- Con su permiso Mizukage-sama - Dijeron los tres.

- No lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué yo?, y yo que quería disfrutar mi tercer año como jounin, y ahora me ponen de niñera -. Se quejo Marashi, ya en las calles de la aldea los tres estaban caminando juntos aun discutiendo lo hablado y decidido en al oficina del Mizukage.

- Yo no puedo creer que aceptaras, Mizukage-sama tiene razón, yo aun no estoy listo para ser sensei, me gusta mi libertad - Dijo Aosame.

- La verdad que no, si ni siquiera puedes cuidar unos peces ¿Cómo vas a cuidar unos genins? -. Dijo Marashi.

- Hey, ¿Cómo iba a saber que esos pececitos eran unos glotones que se comerían toda su comida en un día? - Se defendió Aosame.

- Te dije que dejaras a alguien a cargo de ellos –. Dijo Shinemaru, y mientras el y Aosame empezaban a discutir, Marashi ojeaba la carpeta de su futuro equipo que vería mañana.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** ¿Y bien?¿Que les parecio el primer capitulo? Dejen Reviews. Como vieron Marashi va a ser el personaje principal del fic, mucho de la historia va agirar entorno a él y sus dos amigos Shinemaru Kaguya y Aosame Hoshihaki. Muchas cosas tengo preparado para esos tres y aun faltan muchos personajes por aparecer. Siempre voy a estar dejando un diccionario de terminos y de los Jutsus que usen los personajes en el fic. Espero que les alla gustado, en breve pondre el segundo capitulo.

**Diccionario:**

Shichidaime Mizukage = Septimo Mizukage.

**tetsuken =**Espada de Hierro. Seria lo mismo que una espada de madera solo que de hierro.

**Ni Ten Ryu, Ryusei Kenbu**=Estilo de los Dos Cielos, Danza de la Espada Meteoro. Un kenjutsu del clan Miyamoto.

** Suiton: Suijinheki** = Elemento Agua: Barrera de Agua.

**Mushagan = **Ojo Guerrero. Es el Kekkei Genkai del clan Miyamoto. Mas adelante revelare mas sobre este Dojutsu que es creacion mia.

**Raiken: Rai sho ha** = Espada de Rayo: Onda golpeante de Rayo. Marashi puede usar esta tecnica como un batoujutsu o como un kenjutsu normal. Basicamente lanza una onda de chakra de naturaleza de rayo que golpea y electrocuta al oponente, la fuerza del golpe y de la electricidad depende de la cantidad de chakra que Marashi ponga en el ataque. Mas adelante veremos mas tecnicas como estas.

**Kekkei Genkai** = Limite de linea susesoria / Limite de linea de sangre. Rasgos o habilidades especiales que personas de cierto clan poseen y que son imposibles de copiar (nisiquiera con el Sharingan) a menos que seas miembro de ese clan.


	2. 2 El Equipo 3

**Nota del Autor: **Hola de nuevo. ¿Les gusto el primer capitulo? Bueno aqui esta el segundo. En este capitulo conoceremos a los alumnos de Marashi y algunas cosas mas. Bueno a ver que tenemos aqui.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El Equipo 3**

Hoy era un día nublado, algo mas que común en el país del Agua, en la madrugada cayo un poco de lluvia, para gente extranjera el clima ahora se podría considerar frió pero para la gente de la Niebla era solo otro típico día fresco. Todo esto contribuía a que Marashi estuviera de buen humor, muy buen humor, el aroma y frescura antes y después de la lluvia es una de las cosas que a Marashi más le gusta.

- Insisto ¿porque tuve que ser yo? – Pero aun con todo eso no podía evitar quejarse por su situación actual.

- Ya deja de quejarte ¿quieres? - ??????

- Déjame en paz Keimaru-senpai – Respondió Marashi, que estaba recostado por el respáldero de su silla con los brazos cruzados mirando el techo de la sala de profesores de la Academia Shinobi.

A su izquierda esta un hombre adulto, de cabello anaranjado largo con cuatro mechones que cruzan diagonalmente su frente y llegan hasta sus cejas, se puede ver la parte metálica de su cinta shinobi debajo de ellos, esta vestido en uniforme de jounin, tiene guantes de anbu y encima de su chaleco de jounin usa una túnica el estilo del Yondaime Hokage, pero en ves de fuego rojo en el borde hay siete rayas horizontales azules y en el medio de la espalda esta el símbolo de La Niebla dentro de un circulo, ambos de color azul, el mismo símbolo se repite en el pectoral derecho de la túnica. Podemos ver una espada envainada sobre la mesa, la vaina tiene un cinturón para poder llevar la espada en la espalda, pues la espada en si tiene un metro y veinte centímetros de largo. El nombre de este individuo es Hattori Keimaru.

- Sabes, no engañas a nadie con esa actitud, te gusta la idea de ser sensei y es un deber que nos llega tarde o temprano. Mizukage-sama dice que estas listo y yo también lo creo. ¡Así que o dejas de quejarte o te parto en dos con Zangetsu! ¿Entendiste? – Amenazo Keimaru.

Hattori Keimaru, uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu con quien Marashi tiene una buena amistad, con sus 37 años y su espada Zangetsu, hecha del metal de un meteorito que cayo en el país del Vacío cerca de la aldea de la Estrella, es el tercer miembro mas fuerte de los Nananin como son conocidos los Kiri no Shinobigatana comúnmente, el nombre completo del grupo es muy largo.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no me quejare mas, lo prometo Keimaru-senpai – Se apresuro a decir Marashi antes de que Keimaru decidiera no esperar su siguiente queja y partirlo en dos con su espada solo porque si.

- ¡Bien! – Respondió satisfecho Keimaru.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? senpai – Keimaru asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué decidiste entrenar a un equipo de genins? Como uno de los Nananin no tienes que hacerlo, ustedes eligen a un chuunin o jounin para entrenarlo y que en el futuro se convierta en su sucesor, ¿no?-

- Cierto. – Respondió Keimaru. – ¿Pero recuerdas que hace 10 años los piratas atacaban la Provincia de Satsuma en Kyushu? – Pregunto Keimaru.

- Si, los piratas saquearon y destruyeron todo lo que había en la Provincia de Satsuma, muchos civiles murieron durante el saqueo ya que el ejército del Daimyo no podía hacer nada contra los piratas que eran ayudados por shinobis renegados de la Hoja y de la Nieve. Pero la situación se revirtió cuando tú, Kurosame y Bankotsu llegaron a la provincia con 18 jounins más – Contesto Marashi.

- Correcto, ¡esa fue una gran batalla!, creo que fue la batalla en la que mate más gente que en toda mi vida hasta ahora, esos piratas simplemente no rendían. Pero al final Kurosame y Yo no solo matamos al líder de los piratas, el Capitán Barba Blanca y su primer oficial Portgas D. Ace, sino a toda su tripulación ¡y dejamos su enorme barco hechos astillas! – Dijo Keimaru recordando la batalla con emoción

- Si, bueno ¿y que tiene que ver la Batalla de Satsuma con que entrenes a unos genins? – Pregunto Marashi.

- A eso voy. Veras después de toda la batalla, encontré en uno de los pueblos que fue destruido a un niño de cinco años cuyos padres habían sido asesinados por los piratas. El pobre estaba muy mal, solo repetía una y otra ves "Papa….Mama….Papa….Mama" y lloraba amargamente delante de los cuerpos de sus padres – Explico Keimaru con tristeza

– Trate de consolarlo y de que reaccionara pero no me hacia caso. Si lo dejaba ahí moriría por causas naturales o se suicidaría. Me negué a dejarlo ahí, con un jutsu especial logre bloquear sus recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres pero lastimosamente también bloqueé todos los recuerdos de su familia, ¡apenas recordaba su propio nombre! – Relato Keimaru.

- ¿Y que hiciste? – Pregunto Marashi interesado.

- Lo traje al orfanato de La Niebla, estuve pendiente del el, siempre lo iba a visitar cuando podía. Y en una de esas visitas me dijo que el quería ser fuerte como yo, ¡ja! eso me causo mucha gracia y le dije que si quería ser como yo tendría que ir a la Academia Shinobi y esforzarse mucho, y bueno ese niño logro convertirse en genin. Y yo seré su sensei y lo haré fuerte, tan fuerte que será uno de los Nananin – Concluyo Keimaru muy seguro de su propósito.

- ¿Y no vas a entrenar a Zenko? – Pregunto Marashi.

- ¿Se te olvida que soy uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu? – Dijo Keimaru levantándose de su silla, coloca su espada en su espalda y se dirige a la puerta para salir de la habitación – Soy más que apto para entrenar a un equipo de genins y a mi propio hijo al mismo tiempo. Además Zenko ya es bastante fuerte, no por nada es el genin numero uno de su generación. – abre la puerta y le da una ultima mirada a Marashi – Nos vemos Marashi y no seas tan duro con tus gennins, al menos no en su primer día jajaja – Y con eso Keimaru salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

- Si claro, estoy seguro que él los va a torturar tanto que terminaran dos semanas en el hospital – Comento Marashi – Bueno será mejor que yo también valla a conocer a mis alumnos de una buena vez – Y con eso Marashi se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta y salio por ella.

En el aula número cuatro de la Academia Shinobi de La Niebla estaban tres jóvenes que se habían graduado de genins. Y estaban un poco molestos y preocupados porque su sensei aun no aparecía.

Uno era Mizuto Masao, un chico con talento normal para un gennin, bastante obediente y voluntarioso. Esta vestido con una remera negra con el kanji de agua de color azul eléctrico en la espalda, short azul oscuro, con grandes bolsillos a los costados y las típicas sandalias ninja. También lleva una katana en el costado izquierdo de su cintura, sujeta por un cinturón negro. Su cabello de color negro es corto pero alborotado, sus ojos son de un verde muy claro, y usa su banda de La Niebla orgullosamente en su frente. Masao esta sentado sobre una de las mesas del aula frente al escritorio del profesor.

La única chica del equipo es Saki Hanami, una niña un poco tímida y callada, pero muy obediente, sus calificaciones son regulares, nada destacables, se creía que no se graduaría este año pero probó lo contrario. Su cabello es de color rubio y sus ojos color miel. Usa su banda de La Niebla en su cintura. Hanami esta sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa sobre la que esta sentado Masao, Masao esta a su derecha.

Por ultimo tenemos a Momochi Toshin. Es serio, directo y muy hábil. Uno de los mejores graduados de la clase, esta vestido con una remera gris sin mangas que tiene una equis negra que cubre toda la parte delantera y trasera de la remera, un pantalón color café con bolsillos a los costados, lleva una katana en el costado izquierdo de su cintura, sujeta por un cinturón negro. La tela de su protector cubre casi todo su cabello, como suelen usar los piratas para cubrirse la cabeza, pero por lo poco que podemos ver en la parte trasera de su cabeza, tiene cabello castaño, sus ojos son negros. El esta dando vueltas por la clase de un lado a otro impaciente por la tardanza de su sensei pero se detiene a un metro de la izquierda de Hanami cuando la puerta del aula de abre.

- Buenos días a todos – Dice Marashi mientras entra al aula y cierra la puerta tras el.

Los tres gennin se quedan mirando a Marashi mientras este camina sin siquiera mirarlos hasta el escritorio del profesor, da un giro y se sienta en la silla mirándolos sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Creo que dije "buenos días" ¿o no? – Dijo Marashi frunciendo levemente el seño para que captaran su enojo.

- Buenos días – Respondieron los tres gennins.

- Eso esta un poco mejor – Dijo Marashi mientras estiraba sus brazos como si no estuviera haciendo nada importante, luego se apoyó con los brazos en el escritorio, los miro fijamente y volvió a hablar – Muy bien, lograron pasar el Examen Genin, felicitaciones, es un verdadero logro pues los postulantes para gennin este año eran 40 y menos de la mitad logro pasar, deben de estar muy orgullosos – Concluyo Marashi.

Los tres gennins sonrieron por el comentario del jounin. Como nadie dijo nada Marashi continuo.

- Mi nombre es Miyamoto Marashi – Los ojos de Toshin se abrieron levemente en expresión de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre – Y yo seré su sensei de ahora en adelante – termino Marashi.

- (o.o) ¿Miyamoto Marashi? ¿Aquel al que le dicen "Sandaime Musashi"? ¿Ese es usted? – Pregunto Toshin sorprendido. Hanami y Masao miraron a Toshin intrigados por su pregunta y luego a su sensei esperando una respuesta

- Veo que has oído hablar de mí, no me sorprende, siendo el hijo de Momochi Toyozo de seguro te enteraras de algunas cosas interesantes. Pues si ese soy Yo – Contesto Marashi con aire de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

- Pero, tu eres muy joven para ser nuestro sensei, apenas llevas tres años como jounin – Dijo Toshin con un aire de sabe-lo-todo y superioridad que no le gusto a nadie en el aula.

- (¬.¬) Definitivamente eres el hijo de Toyozo – Dijo Marashi con tono molesto por el comentario de Toshin – Tal vez lleve tres años como jounin, pero soy un jounin hecho y derecho, incluso soy mas fuerte que algunos jounins y anbus mayores que yo – Marashi sonríe desafiantemente – Incluyendo al recientemente nombrado capitán de anbu.

- ¡Nadie es mas fuerte que mi padre excepto Mizukage-sama! – Grito Toshin ofendido.

- (¬.¬) De tal palo tal astilla – Respondió Marashi como si nada – Reconozco que Toyozo es muy fuerte y hábil pero en nuestro duelo hace dos años yo fui el ganador, si no me crees pregúntale como obtuvo esas cicatrices en la espalda, aunque no creo que te responda – Dijo Marashi

Toshin permaneció en silencio, era cierto, una noche hace dos años le informaron a el y a su madre que su padre estaba en el hospital por heridas en la espalda, su padre le dijo que fue atacado durante una misión y no quiso ni escuchar hablar del asunto, pero Toshin llego a escuchar que fue Sandaime Musashi quien lastimo a su padre de esa forma.

"_Venció al recientemente nombrado capitán de anbu, Sandaime Musashi, escuche sobre él en el orfanato dicen que su kenjutsu esta al nivel de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu"_ – Pensó Masao

"_¡Miyamoto Marashi! ¡Sandaime Musashi! El amigo de oni-san va a ser mi sensei"_ – Pensó Hanami.

- Muy bien – Dijo Marashi – Ahora que eso esta aclarado quisiera conocerlos mejor, a ver Tú – señalo a Masao – háblame de ti, que te gusta, que no te gusta, cuales son tus metas en la vida y esa clase de cosas – Concluyo Marashi.

- Mi nombre es Mizuto Masao,……soy huérfano y quise convertirme en un shinobi para ser fuerte y proteger a las personas. Me gusta practicar kendo y me gustaría aprender más kenjutsus y ninjutsus. Mi meta en la vida es ser jounin y llegar a ser miembro de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu – Dijo Masao con mucho ánimo.

- Muy bien Masao, ahora la rosa entre las espinas – Dijo Marashi con una sonrisa apuntando a Hanami, lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara un poco.

- Mi nombre es Saki Hanami, soy la tercera hija de la familia Saki, los dueños del restaurante Saki. Quise ser una kunoichi pues mi oni-san, Saki Tomoko, es un shinobi de prestigio y quiero ser fuerte como el – _"Mi sensei tiene hermosos ojos azules"_ pensó Hanami pues Marashi la miro directamente a los ojos mientras ella hablaba.

- Así que tu eres la dulce hermanita de Tomoko – Dijo Marashi – Al fin te conozco, tu hermano me a hablado mucho de ti – al decir eso Marashi, Hanami se sonrojo – Si eres como tu hermano dice de seguro nos vamos a divertir mucho Hanami. – Marashi termino la frase con una amplia sonrisa lo cual hizo que Hanami se sonrojara más, aunque el no se dio cuenta de nada – Y ahora lo mejor para el final, ¿no Toshin? – Dijo Marashi mirando a Toshin.

- ¡Por supuesto sensei! – Dijo Toshin con fuerza y entusiasmo – Yo soy Momochi Toshin, hijo de Momochi Toyozo, vengo de un clan ninja muy antiguo de la Niebla. Me gusta entrenar para hacer más fuerte y hábil en todos los aspectos, soy muy bueno en kenjutsu y mi sueño es ser capitán de anbu como mi padre – Dijo Toshin orgulloso.

- A tu padre le tomo un buen tiempo llegar a ese puesto – Toshin frunció el ceño y puso mala cara cuando Marashi dijo eso – Pero no te preocupes si eso es lo que quieres solo sigue mis instrucciones y te convertirás en capitán de anbu en menos tiempo que tu padre – Dijo Marashi mas que confiado.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Pregunto Toshin verdaderamente curioso e intrigado.

- ¿Estas loco? ser anbu es cosa seria, no cualquiera lo es y mucho menos ser su capitán. A tu padre lo tomo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo llegar a ese puesto, no es algo que ocurra de la noche a la mañana – Dijo Marashi mientras se rascaba la cabeza como si Toshin le hubiera preguntado que día es hoy.

- u(¬.¬) No deberías prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir. – Respondió Toshin – ¿De verdad estas calificado para ser nuestro sensei? – Pregunto con un tono que dejaba claro que su "sensei" no le agradaba del todo.

- El mismísimo Shichidaime Mizukage me dijo que si estoy calificado para serlo. Y si yo no tengo autoridad para contradecirlo tú menos, niño – Dijo Marashi, que ahora estaba detrás de Toshin apretando la punta de un kunai contra la parte posterior del cuello del mencionado genin.

"_(O.O)¿?¿En que momento llego ahí?"_ Pensó Toshin bastante sorprendido y hasta asustado por la habilidad de su sensei.

"_Ni lo vi, ni lo oí. ¿Así de hábil son todos los jounins? Es un nivel totalmente superior"_ Pensó Masao viendo muy interesado a su sensei.

"_Oni-san tenía razón, Marashi sensei es muy rápido"_ Pensó Hanami mirando a su sensei con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Algo mas que quieras decir Toshin? – Pregunto Marashi ejerciendo más presión contra el cuello de Toshin.

- No,….sensei,….todo…esta claro – Respondió Toshin entrecortadamente.

"_Yo y mi bocota, esta vez si que se enojo Marashi sensei. Papa siempre me lo dijo: respeta a tus mayores y superiores, porque si no, te pueden lastimar_" Pensó Toshin bastante preocupado por su salud.

- Muy bien – Dijo Marashi, bastante contento por la reacción de Toshin y removiendo el kunai de su posición – Ahora quiero verlos a los tres en menos de quince minutos en el área de entrenamiento numero cuatro. Pasaron el Examen Genin, eso es prueba que saben trabajar en equipo pero ahora quiero ver que tan buenos son en combate individual. No lleguen tarde o se arrepentirán – Dijo Marashi totalmente serio antes de desaparecer en una leve explosión de humo.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Toshin, ese fue un Kage Bunshin? – Pregunto un emocionado Masao.

- Parece que si lo fue. ¿Alguien vio cuando se puso detrás de mí? ¡Yo no vi nada! – Dijo Toshin.

- Marashi sensei es muy rápido. Es un jounin y por algo se le dice "Sandaime Musashi" ¿no creen? – Menciono Hanami.

- Hanami tiene razón. ¿Y que fue eso de: ver que tan buenos son en combate individual? ¿Nos va a hacer pelear? - Pregunto Masao curioso.

- Bueno, por mas que hemos pasado el Examen Genin, mi padre y mis hermanos me han dicho que antes de empezar con las misiones los jounins que son senseis evalúan a sus genins una ves mas para ver si están realmente preparados para ser shinobis. Creo que eso es lo que Marashi sensei va a hacer – Explico Toshin – Sugiero que vallamos a donde nos dijo y rápido, eso si estén preparados para cualquier cosa, como dijiste Hanami, es un jounin y es el Sandaime Musashi – Termino Toshin.

- Si – respondieron Masao y Hanami.

Los tres genins salieron rápidamente del aula para ir al área de entrenamiento número cuatro y enfrentar cualquier desafió que su sensei les imponga.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Ahi esta ¿que les parecio?. Ya vimos a uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu, Hattori Keimaru. En caso de que se esten preguntando, si, voy a incluirlos en la historia, y ya escuchamos hablar de dos mas de ellos Kurosame y Bankotsu. Pueden darse una idea de como es Kurosame y Bankotsu, bueno si vieron Inuyasha ya saben quien es. ¿Que piensan de los alumnos de Marashi? Toshin parece problematico, Masao bastante bueno y Hanami parece que una dulce niña.

**Diccionario:**

**Examen Genin:** Es el examen que todo estudiante de la Academia Shinobi de la Niebla debe realizar para ser nombrado genin. Es diferente al de la Hoja, en la Niebla para ser un genin primero tomas un examen escrito de conocimietos basicos y generales para un ninja, luego un examen practico donde el aspirante a genin debe realizar los siguientes jutsus:_ Henge no Jutsu_, _Nawanuke no Jutsu_, _Kawarimi no Jutsu, __Bunshin no Jutsu, __Jibaku Fuda: Kassei y el __Kakuremino no Jutsu. _Por ultimo los aspirantes que hayan pasado las pruebas anteriores deben realizar la prueba de los cascabeles que Kakashi utilizo con Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, que como sabemos el objetivo es que los genin trabajen en equipo, asique aunque los aspirantes no consigan ninguno de los dos cascabeles aun pueden aprobar.

**Henge no Jutsu: **Jutsu de Transformacion**  
**

**Nawanuke no Jutsu: **Jutsu de escape, si el ninja esta atado con este jutsu puede liberarse de sus ataduras.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu: **Jutsu de sustitucion, el popular efecto donde el ninja es golpeado y despues de una explosion de humo se revela que el enemigo solo golpeo un tronco

**Bunshin no Jutsu: **El ninja crea dos clones que no son mas que iluciones para distraccion, estos clones desaparecen al contacto fisico, y no producen sonidos al caminar, ni ningun efecto sobre el hambiente.

**Jibaku Fuda: Kassei:** Consiste activar un pergamino explosivo a distancia usando un sello de mano y chakra. Se puede colocar el pergamino a un kunai para lanzarlo al oponente y que luego explote.

**Kakuremino no Jutsu: **Tecnica de invisibilidad. Un ninja, se coloca una manta o algo para cubrirse, se coloca alado de una pared, roca, arbusto o lo que sea, adiere chakra al disfraz y el ninja disfrazado pasa a ser un objeto mas del entorno.

**Musashi:** Es un titulo que se le da a los Miyamoto de gran habilidad, mas adelante revelare porque. Sandaime Musashi = Tercer Musashi.


	3. 3 Uno a uno van cayendo

**Nota del Autor : **Hola a todos, me tomo muuuuucho tiempo pero ya termine el tercer capitulo del fic, y tambien el cuarto. Realmente es mas facil leer fanfics que escribirlos, pero al final valen la pena. Aunque estoy bastante decepcionado de no haber recibido ningun review en todo este tiempo, y hasta pense en dejar de escribir el fic y empezar otro. Pero como ya tenia el tercer capitulo por la mitad mas o menos, me dicidi a terminarlo y a escribir el cuarto capitulo. Se bastante bien porque mi historia no tiene mucho exito, puede ser por esto

- Esta centrada principalmente en OCs, y desde el principio dije que ningun personaje de Naruto apareceria, eso hiso que desde el inicio a mucha gente no le interese. A las personas les gusta mas leer fics donde los personajes que ya conocen tengan nuevas aventuras, situaciones ridiculas e historias de amor.-

Y es cierto, yo mismo soy uno de esas personas, hay muy pocos fics que tienen como protagonistas a OCs y que me gustan, (aunque la gran mayoria de fics que me gustan estan en ingles, ¿han leido Mizukage? es buenisimo esta puramente en ingles, pero si saben el idioma se los recomiendo, tambien Koorikage y Shinobi Wars, todos esos fics tienen a los personajes de Naruto como protagonistas y algunos Ocs)

Pero bueno, el punto es que me estoy planteando dejar este fic hasta donde esta hecho (cuarto cap) y esperar la opinion de ustedes los lectores, para ver si vale la pena que me esfuerce y gaste mi tiempo en este fic que pocos llegaron a leer (58 en total y solo 4 leyeron el segundo cap.). Si les gusta el fic, dejen reviews, haganse una cuenta en la pagina y van a poder dejarlos, no es dificil y no cuesta nada.

Estoy seguro que con el cap. 3 y cap. 4 a muchos les va a interesar la historia, y si no, bueno yo estoy contento con la historia y ya tengo otro fic que voy a subir pronto. Disfruten del siguiente capitulo, espero reviews.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Uno a uno van cayendo.**

- Y entonces cuando estaba a la mitad de mi emparedado de huevo con atún me di cuenta de que el atún olía raro y la mayonesa también, entonces revise los envases y fue grande mi sorpresa pues hacia un mes que estaban vencidos. ¿Pero sabes que? ¡El atún sabe mejor vencido!, enserio fue el mejor emparedado que he comido en mi vida, debiste haberlo probado Marashi – Dijo Aosame.

- Creo que paso, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunte? – Contesto Marashi.

- (o.o)? ¿Que me preguntaste? – Pregunto Aosame completamente confundido.

- ¿QUE, QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? – Grito Marashi. El estaba sentado sobre una roca de lo más tranquilo y satisfecho por el encuentro de su Kage Bunshin con sus alumnos, hasta que Aosame salio de la nada, Marashi le pregunto que hacia el aquí y Aosame se puso a gritar que lo había buscado por todas partes y que tenia que decirle algo. Y se sentó enfrente de él sobre el pasto y no paro de hablar.

- Ah eso. Nada solo quería contarte del delicioso emparedado que me comí – Contesto Aosame de lo más campante.

- (¬.¬)u Eres un caso perdido – Comento Marashi con lo que logro que Aosame se riera de el mismo – Ya lárgate, mis alumnos van a llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero que tu te metas en nuestras actividades.

-Pero Marashi, yo no les voy a hacer nada – Dijo Aosame con vos dulce – Solo quiero conocerlos, mas adelante tal ves les enseñe algo si me dejas.

- ¿Así y que les vas a enseñar? – Pregunto Marashi mirando perspicazmente a su amigo.

- ¡El verdadero significado del dolor! – Dijo muy emocionado Aosame y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Eso se los voy a enseñar yo, tu puedes enseñarles el significado del miedo. Ahora lárgate, te los presentare en otro momento – Dijo Marashi con un tono muy alegre.

- Esta bien, ya me voy. Nos vemos mas tarde, tengo que ir a entrenar de todos modos – Y con un salto Aosame se levanto y se fue por donde vino.

- Ahora a esperar que esos tres aparezcan, les quedan 3 minutos – Comento Marashi.

El área de entrenamiento numero cuatro es una zona pantanosa, con aguas de 30 o 40 centímetros y hasta 2 metros de profundidad, lodo muy resbaladizo y espeso y partes de tierra firme con pasto, arbustos y árboles. Marashi estaba esperando a sus alumnos en el medio del área de entrenamiento, que es la zona de tierra firme más grande de toda el área. El estaba sentado sobre una roca que estaba debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo, el único árbol presente donde el estaba, pues no había árboles ni arbustos donde esconderse, solo 40 metros de diámetro de tierra libre de malezas desde donde Marashi esta sentado. Un buen lugar para un duelo.

- Ahí llegan – Comento Marashi, viendo a sus alumnos salir de la espesura y entrar velozmente al claro.

Los tres genin llegaron frente a su sensei, con Toshin a la cabeza, Masao a su derecha y Hanami a su izquierda. Se veía claramente que habían corrido bastante, pues su respiración era agitada y el cansancio se reflejaba en sus rostros. Aunque Toshin se veía como que estaba acostumbrado a ejercitarse de esa manera.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Pregunto Marashi.

- Lo sentimos Marashi-sensei, pero no es costumbre nuestra correr bajo la llovizna y el frío – Contesto Masao con un tono muy educado y Hanami afirmaba con la cabeza mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, definitivamente correr grandes distancias a gran velocidad no era lo suyo.

- Bueno, no importa. Ya están aquí – Dijo Marashi bastante animado. – Como ya les dije, quiero ver sus habilidades en combate individual.

- ¿Cómo serán los combates? – Pregunto Toshin. Masao y Hanami miraron atentamente a su sensei esperando la respuesta.

- Será simple. Cada uno de ustedes peleara conmigo uno a uno. – Al decir eso los tres genins se sorprendieron visiblemente, una cosa era tres genins contra un jounin para quitarle unos cascabeles, otra muy diferente era pelear solo contra un jounin – Pueden elegir dos formas de combate.

"La primera es que les de 10 minutos de ventaja y pueden utilizar todo el área para esconderse y pasados los 10 minutos iré a buscarles para darles una paliza – Dijo Marashi sonriente – Pueden usar cualquier método para atacarme, jutsus, kunais, shurikens, espadas, trampas, lo que sea. Porque el combate no termina hasta que me hayan dado un buen golpe en cualquier parte del cuerpo, se rindan, queden fuera de combate o en el mejor de los casos que yo considere que sus habilidades son buenas y de por terminado el combate.

- ¿Cual es la segunda forma, Marashi-sensei? – Pregunto Hanami.

- La segunda forma es que peleemos aquí, en este claro, frente a frente, sin lugares para esconderse, sin tiempo de ventaja, sin tiempo para hacer trampas. Solo uno de ustedes y yo cara a cara. Y el combate no termina hasta que uno de los resultados que ya dije se cumpla. Les sugiero que me ataquen como si fueran a matarme porque yo haré lo mismo – Termino Marashi con una cara que dejaba claro que hablaba en serio.

- Marashi-sensei ¿Qué pasa si alguien no logra golpearte, no se rinde y queda fuera de combate? ¿Reprueba la prueba? – Pregunto Hanami preocupada.

- Tienen que hacer todo lo posible por golpearme, de cualquier manera, a cualquier precio, aunque se lastimen al hacerlo. El que no lo intente volverá a la academia, se le quitara su protector, no será aceptado como genin, y no podrá formar parte de los ninjas de La Niebla sino hasta dos años después y aprobar un examen de ingreso. – Dijo Marashi seriamente – Si no tienen lo necesario ahora, los veré en dos años.

- Bueno, eso no va a pasar – Dijo Toshin – Yo seré quien te golpee primero. ¡Vamos Marashi-sensei! – Toshin dando dos saltos hacia atrás se alejo 6 metros del grupo - ¡¡Tu y Yo, frente a frente aquí y ahora!!

"_¡Toshin perdió la cabeza! Lo mejor seria pelear de la primera forma, así tendría 10 minutos para preparar trampas y emboscar a Marashi-sensei. Un momento. Marashi-sensei talvez ya considera la posibilidad de que hagamos eso y preparar una trampa que funcione contra un jounin seria difícil, además, tarde o temprano todo terminaría en un combate frente a frente. Pero aun así……"._ Pensó Masao

Marashi se enderezo lentamente. Empezó a caminar despacio sin mirar a ninguno de sus alumnos. Dejo de moverse cuando estuvo a 10 metros de distancia de Toshin.

- Muy bien, ese es el espíritu. ¡¡Vamos Toshin muéstrame lo mejor que tienes!! – Dijo Marashi.

En un rápido movimiento Toshin tomo de sus bolsillos tres shurikens en cada mano y los lanzo contra Marashi, quien se movió hacia la derecha y evito los shurikens sin problemas.

- Tendrás que hacerlo mejor – Advirtió Marashi a Toshin.

- Solo estoy empezando – Contesto Toshin. El hizo un sello de manos – **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** – La intensa llovizna que caía sobre ellos se acumuló en dos grupos a la derecha e izquierda de Toshin, formando cuatro clones de Toshin.

- ¿Que te parece eso? – Dijeron los cinco Toshin.

- No esta mal, es una buena forma de desperdiciar chakra – Contesto Marashi.

- Ya veras – Los cinco Toshin corrieron hacia Marashi. El del centro con su espada en la mano derecha, los de la izquierda con kunais en cada mano y los de la derecha también con sus espadas.

El primero en atacar fue uno con espada, Marashi esquivo el golpe vertical asiéndose a un lado, entonces un clon con kunais intento incrustarle uno en el pecho pero Marashi lo agarro del brazo y con un giro lo hizo estrellarse contra el de la espada que lo ataco previamente, los dos se disolvieron en agua.

Apenas terminado eso Marashi tuvo que esquivar a otro Toshin con kunais que estaba cayendo encima de él. Cuando el Toshin toco el suelo Marashi le lanzo un kunai en el centro del estomago para dejarlo fuera de combate y que se disolviera en agua.

- Nada mal Toshin. Pero aun no me golpeas – Dijo Marashi mirando a los dos Toshin que aun estaban de pie a unos tres metros de él – Te queda un Mizu Bunshin –

Uno de los dos Toshin se impulso con sus piernas y se lanzo con sus dos manos sujetando su espada en forma horizontal, pero Marashi solo se movió a su derecha y con un golpe directo a la cara de Toshin con su puño izquierdo, le hizo soltar su espada y caer al suelo para disolverse en agua.

Ahora solo quedaba el verdadero Toshin, quien estaba arriba de su sensei, sujetando su katana con sus dos manos, en un claro intento de partir a Marashi por la mitad. Marashi lo vio y reacciono rápidamente. Coloco su pierna derecha hacia atrás, envolvió su mano derecha en chakra y con ella agarro la katana de Toshin, para luego tomarlo con su mano izquierda por el brazo derecho e impulsar a Toshin con mucha fuerza hacia el suelo, donde cayó de espalda fuertemente.

- Auch – Exclamo un adolorido Toshin.

- Eso estuvo muy bien. Realmente intentaste matarme – Dijo Marashi bastante contento.

Toshin, se levanto velozmente para quedar a menos de un metro frente a Marashi, quien aun sostenía la katana de Toshin por el filo.

- Pero esto se acabo – Sentencio Marashi.

Y con un rápido movimiento tomo la katana de Toshin por la empuñadura y lo golpeo tres veces fuertemente en la cabeza con el revés. Con eso Toshin cayó al suelo inconciente.

- Uno menos, faltan dos. – Comento Marashi sonriendo y mirando a Masao y Hanami.

"_Impresionante, Toshin sabe el Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu y dio todo lo que tenia. Pero aun asi Marashi-sensei lo derroto"_ Pensó Masao.

- Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? – Dijo Marashi mientras arrastraba a Toshin por el suelo sosteniéndolo de las piernas y luego dejarlo debajo del árbol de cerezo.

- Bueno, creo que yo seré el siguiente, Marashi-sensei – Dijo Masao empezando a caminar hasta llegar a la misma distancia en que Toshin y Marashi habían peleado.

-Muy bien – Marashi ya estaba frente a Masao – Cuando quieras, Masao – dijo Marashi.

"_Esta llovizna me servirá de mucho, no quería usarlo pero creo que es la única forma de pelear contra Marashi-sensei"_. Pensó Masao.

- A ver que hace contra esto – Masao realizo una serie de sellos de manos – **Hyokyu no Ame **– Al pronunciar esas palabras después de realizar los sellos de manos, la llovizna rápidamente se acumulo en varios grupos frente a Masao formando varias bolas de hielo, y lanzando ambas manos hacia delante todas las bolas de hielo fueron enviadas directamente contra Marashi.

Parecía que Marashi no tendría escapatoria, y todo indicaba que seria golpeado por las bolas de hielo, pero en el momento justo en que eso ocurriría Marashi desapareció y el ataque pasó de largo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Adónde se fue? – Pregunto Masao.

- Impresionante – Masao dio una media vuelta para encontrarse con que Marashi estaba a cinco metros detrás de él – Así que puedes usar el Hyoton. Son muy pocos los que pueden usarlo, pero te hablare sobre eso mas tarde – Al terminar de hablar Marashi le lanzo tres shurikens a Masao.

- **Hyojinheki **– Grito Masao al juntar las manos y entrelazar los dedos. La llovizna que seguía cayendo rápidamente formo una barrera de hielo frente a Masao, los shurikens no lograron hacerle el mas mínimo daño a la barrera de hielo y después de rebotar cayeron al suelo.

"_Tiene reflejos rápidos, debo tener cuidado el Hyoton tiene infinitas posibilidades de ataque y defensa. Esto será muy divertido"_ Pensó Marashi.

Masao volvió a lanzarle bolas de hielo a Marashi, quien esta ves solo salto hacia la derecha para esquivarlas, Masao aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle un kunai, solo para que Marashi lo atrapara con la mano y se lo lanzara de regreso directo a su cabeza, Masao apenas logro esquivar su propio kunai.

- Seré más exigente contigo ya que tienes un Kekkei Genkai. ¡Prepárate, Masao! – Dijo Marashi antes de realizar sellos de manos – **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu **– no solo toda la llovizna que caía, también todas las gotas de agua que ya estaban sobre el suelo se agruparon velozmente sobre Marashi, quien extendió su brazo derecho para indicar la dirección del ataque al tiburón de agua que se dirigió hacia Masao apenas terminado de formarse.

Masao, completamente asustado por el tiburón de agua que venía directo a el, en un desesperado intento por protegerse del ataque solo logro cubrirse el rostro cruzando los brazos, cerro los ojos y espero el impacto que de seguro le dejaría fuera de combate. Pero el impacto no llego, solo escucho el sonido de algo pesado caer al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclamó Masao al abrir los ojos y bajar su defensa para poder ver mejor lo que ocurrió. Y es que Masao no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía al ver al tiburón de hielo que estaba a menos de un metro de él.

- No te sorprendas tanto. Hiciste exactamente lo que esperaba que hicieras, aunque creo que lo hiciste más por accidente que a propósito. – Dijo Marashi.

- ¿Yo hice eso? – Pregunto Masao totalmente sorprendido por haber congelado al tiburón de forma involuntaria.

- Claro que lo hiciste. El Hyoton puede congelar el agua, incluso cuando alguien lo usa en un jutsu. Aunque por tus reacciones se ve que no lo usas a menudo, esa es la razón por la cual no lo utilizas a su máximo potencial, necesitas mas practica – Dijo Marashi

- Es que………no me gusta usarlo – Contesto Masao con vos triste.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Masao. La Cacería de los Kekkei Genkais termino hace mucho tiempo y nadie te dirá o hará algo en tu contra por usarlo, hasta te admiraran por hacerlo, porque estarás honrando a tus ancestros cada ves que lo uses. – Le dijo Marashi a Masao quien sonrió ante las palabras de su sensei.

- Gracias Marashi-sensei – Dijo Masao y Marashi solo le contesto con una sonrisa.

- Debemos continuar con el duelo. Todavía tiene que pelear Hanami y quiero terminar esto antes de la hora del almuerzo – Dijo Marashi.

- ¡Pues entonces aquí voy! – Grito Masao. Empezó a realizar sellos de manos, Marashi vio los sellos que Masao hacía y también empezó su secuencia de sellos.

- **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu** – Gritó Marashi.

- **Hyoton: Hyokodan no Jutsu** – Gritó Masao.

El tiburón de hielo se levanto del suelo como si derepente tomara vida propia, dio media vuelta pasando por detrás de Masao y se lanzo contra el nuevo tiburón de agua que Marashi acababa de enviar. Ambos tiburones chocaron en el aire deshaciéndose en una explosión de agua y granizo que se extendió en todas direcciones.

Masao de nuevo volvió a cubrirse el rostro cruzando los brazos, de repente sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él.

- Al defenderte de esa manera dejas tantas aperturas para atacarte que hasta en injusto y lamentable – Masao pudo escuchar la voz de su sensei y al darse vuelta para encararlo…..

- **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu** – Gritó Marashi.

……….Masao recibió totalmente el tercer tiburón que Marashi le lanzó en el combate. La fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que Masao termino en el suelo completamente inconciente.

"_Vaya, este chico tiene talento. Logro controlar el tiburón de hielo para luego lanzármelo de la misma forma en que me vio hacerlo antes. Tuve que usar un__** Suikodan no Jutsu**__ con mucha fuerza para detener su ataque, pude simplemente esquivarlo pero creo que fue mejor de ese modo, así no se le subirán los humos por su hazaña."_ Pensó Marashi mientras se agachaba, tomaba a Masao en brazos y lo depositaba a lado de Toshin.

- Bien Hanami – Empezó a hablar Marashi mientras caminaba para ponerse frente a Hanami – Es tu turno, ¿Cómo quieres pelear? – Pregunto Marashi.

- Quiero los 10 minutos de ventaja para ir a preparar trampas – Contestó Hanami rápidamente con voz nerviosa.

- Muy bien, si eso quieres así será. Adelante, as lo mejor que puedas – Marashi le sonrió.

- Gracias, Marashi-sensei – Hanami salio corriendo hacia los árboles pues el tiempo corría rápido y tenia que hacer trampas que sirvieran contra un jounin.

"_Bueno esto resulto bastante entretenido hasta ahora. Toshin tiene agallas y no teme lanzarse contra un oponente mas fuerte que él, eso puede ser tanto bueno como malo en el futuro, me pregunto que otros jutsus sabrá, no creo que Momochi Toyozo le enseñara a su hijo solo el Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, no me sorprendería que supiera el Kirigakure no Jutsu, después de todo es la especialidad del clan Momochi"_ Pensó Marashi mientras veía a Toshin que seguía inconsciente en el suelo _"Tal vez lo golpeé muy fuerte jajaja"_

Luego Marashi dirigió su vista a Masao.

"_Tengo mucho interés en Masao. Creía que el Kekkei Genkai del clan Hyoga ya había desaparecido de la Niebla y de todo el país del Agua. Pero Masao es la prueba viviente de que eso no es cierto. Como su sensei voy a tener que enseñarle la historia de su clan, el clan Hyoga, uno de los clanes mas poderosos que pudo haber existido en el país del Agua y lastimosamente por la ambición de unos pocos tuvo que desaparecer"_ Pensó Marashi mirando a Masao con lastima.

- Bueno, ya pasaron 8 minutos, puedo gastar los otros 2 que quedan para empezar a buscar a Hanami – Dijo Marashi mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al bosque.

- ¿Adonde se fue esa niña? – Se quejo Marashi, ya llevaba 5 minutos buscando a Hanami y no le entraba en la cabeza que ella fuera tan rápida y se hubiera alejado tanto. – Sinceramente no espero que Hanami de mucha pelea como Toshin y Masao. Sus calificaciones y desempeño en la academia no eran muy buenos, apenas alcanzaban el promedio para pasar el examen – comento Marashi.

De pronto Marashi se detuvo y observo con detenimiento todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Izquierda?...... no, ¿derecha?....... tampoco,…. ¡arriba! – Marashi se impulso hacia delante justo un segundo antes de que 8 kunais se clavaran en el suelo donde el estaba parado.

- Tengo que admitir que eso no me lo esperaba de ti Hanami – Dijo Marashi mirando los kunais en el suelo y dándole la espalda al bosque – Pero que tal si sales por las buenas ¿o realmente quieres que te haga salir por las malas? – dijo Marashi con una voz que no dejaba en duda que atacaría sin el mas mínimo remordimiento. A seis metros en el bosque detrás de Marashi, Hanami salio de su escondite con un kunai en cada mano.

- Aquí estoy Marashi-sensei – Dijo Hanami.

- O eres muy valiente o muy tonta. Dejaste tu escondite ante la primera amenaza y no solo eso, sino que te expusiste ante mí, que soy el enemigo en este momento – decía Marashi mientras daba media vuelta para mirar a Hanami – Toshin y Masao me hubieran lanzado esos kunais que tienes en las manos antes que descubrirse de esa manera, pues la situación era perfecta, yo de espaldas a tu merced y tu bien escondida. Te diré un secreto, yo pensaba que estabas a mi derecha, no a mis espaldas. Pero tú no consideraste el hecho de que yo podría estar realizando una amenaza vacía y saliste de tu escondite. – Después de todo eso Hanami se sintió una tonta por salir de su escondite.

- Pero bueno la situación actual es en la que debes enfocarte ahora – continuo Marashi al ver que Hanami se quedo como de piedra después de su discurso – Estas frente a un jounin, eres una genin con un kunai en cada mano,…….. ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? – pregunto Marashi verdaderamente curioso.

- Yo…..yo…. – Hanami empezó a hablar muy débilmente, parecía que – Yo……yo……¡¡no se que hacer!! Buuaaaaa – se pondría a llorar a todo pulmón.

_"Esto no puede ser cierto, hice llorar a la hermana de Tomoko, ¡¡y ni siquiera le puse un dedo encima!! Solo hablando. Soy cruel, despiadado, insensible……….., no veo nada de malo en eso. Bueno lo mejor será tratar de consolarla, sus llantos me están molestando"_ Pensó Marashi mirando a Hanami quien ya estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando desdichadamente.

- ¡Hanami deja de llorar, con eso no conseguirás nada! – Dijo Marashi fuertemente.

- Pero es que es cierto, Marashi-sensei. No se que hacer, apenas pude graduarme de la academia. Y ahora tengo que pelear contra usted, mis compañeros en la academia tenían razón debí renunciar a ser una kunoichi cuando pude, buuuaaaa – Hanami volvió a romper en llanto.

- Hanami no te preocupes, es perfectamente normal que alguien de tu edad no logre convertirse en genin aun – Dijo Marashi mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Hanami – Conozco a gente que teniendo mi edad aun son genins y que les costo mucho trabajo llegar a serlo, no es el fin del mundo, tienes apenas doce años, tienes toda la vida por delante – Marashi dijo todo eso con un tono comprensivo y razonable – _"Si no se calla en 3 minutos la voy a golpear tan fuerte que ni se va a acordar porque lloraba cuando despierte"_ Pensó Marashi, quien ya se estaba hartando del comportamiento de Hanami, ¿y esta es la hermana de Tomoko?.

- Mira Hanami deja de llorar para qu... – Un extraño crujido se escucho bajo los pies de Marashi - ¿QUE? – Marashi solo pudo ver la cuerda que salía elevándose del césped, luego un lazo que le sujetó los tobillos para dejarlo colgado de los pies. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que en menos de un instante Hanami estaba frente a él con un kunai en cada mano sobre el cuello de Marashi.

- Te tengo Marashi-sensei – Dijo Hanami fríamente y con un rostro que no ocultaba para nada su satisfacción.

- Eres una pequeña embustera – Dijo Marashi bastante molesto – Definitivamente eres más de lo que aparentas y tienes talento para el engaño. Espero que estés orgullosa, muy raras veces me engañan como tu lo hiciste – Dijo Marashi bastante animado.

- Creo que con esto pase la prueba, ¿no Marashi-sensei? – Pregunto Hanami sonriente pero sin mover los kunais de su lugar.

- No se, pregúntale a él – Dijo Marashi apuntado detrás de Hanami, quien sintió el filo de un kunai en su cuello.

- No olvides que tu oponente es un jounin, debiste cortarme el cuello cuando pudiste – Dijo Marashi.

- ¡¡HEY, eso no tiene gracia!! – Dijo el Marashi que estaba colgado.

- Desaparece – removiendo el kunai del cuello de Hanami, lo usó para que el Marashi que estaba colgado se desasiera en agua.

- ¿Un **Mizu Bunshin**? – Pregunto Hanami sorprendida.

- De hecho es un **Mizukage Bunshin** pero eso es solo un detalle – Dijo Marashi mirando a Hanami quien le devolvía la mirada – Bueno Hanami admito que no esperaba mucho de ti pero me as demostrado que haces buenas trampas y que eres muy buena fingiendo – Hanami sonrío ante el comentario de su sensei.

- Aun no me responde sensei, ¿pase la prueba? – Pregunto Hanami.

- Técnicamente si, pero tengo una condición antes de dejarte pasar – Contesto Marashi.

- ¿Cuál es sensei? – Pregunto Hanami curiosa.

- Que no le digas a nadie que me engañaste de esa forma – Dijo Marashi completamente serio.

- Jajaja, esta bien Marashi-sensei pero a cambio tienes que entrenarme muy bien para ser una gran kunoichi – Dijo Hanami muy alegre.

- Hecho – Dijo Marashi – Vamos a buscar a Toshin y Masao y luego iremos a comer algo los cuatro juntos, yo invito.

- Eso suena bien, sensei – Dijo Hanami caminando sonriente a la izquierda de Marashi.

"_Bueno, quien lo diría, los tres genins que me asignaron llenaron mis expectativas. Tal vez ser su sensei no será tan malo después de todo"_ Pensó Marashi muy contento por todo lo que paso en la mañana

"_Pero sus vidas como ninjas apenas esta comenzando"_

* * *

**Nota del Autor :** ¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Describi bien las ecenas de pelea? Eso fue lo mas problematico de todo, pasar en algo escrito las peleas que tenia en la cabeza, ¿use muchos detalles? es que queria que se entendiera lo mejor posible lo que ocurria. Espero les alla gustado. En el siguiente capitulo se enteraran del Kekkei Genkai del Clan Miyamoto, ¡¡¡no se lo pierdan!!!.

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu : (Tecnica del Clon de Agua) ****Con chakra se manipula el agua que hay alrrededor y se crea un clon de agua. Los clones de agua requieren poco chakra para ser creados, son mas debiles que un Kage Bunshin**** y solo tienen un 20 % de la fuerza del usuario.**

**Hyokyu no Ame : (Lluvia de bolas de Hielo) Con el Hyoton Masao manipula el agua mas cercana y forma varias bolas de hielo que luego lanza contra el oponente.**

**Hyojinheki : (Barrera de Hielo) Masao manipula el agua y la convierte en una barrera de hielo que lo protege de los ataques.**

**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu : (Elemento Agua, Tecnica del Misil Tiburon de Agua) Se manipula el agua, esta toma forma de un tiburon que luego se lanza de frente contra el oponente para golpearlo como un misil y luego explotar en agua.**

**Hyoton: Hyokodan no Jutsu : (Elemento Hielo, Tecnica del Misil Tiburon de Hielo) Es lo mismo que el Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu, solo que en ves de un tiburon de agua, el tiburon es de hielo, por lo tanto el golpe es mas fuerte que el Suiton : Suikodan no Jutsu.**

**Mizukage Bunshin : (Clon de Sombra de Agua) La combinacion del Kage Bunshin y el Mizu Bunshin. El clon tiene la fuerza de un Kage Bunshin y hasta puede hacer jutsus hasta hagotar su chkra, pero al estar hecho de agua no tiene los beneficios de un Kage Bunshin (todo lo que el Kage Bunshin aprenda antes de desaparecer, es luego aprendido por la persona que creo el Kage Bunshin instantaneamente), sin embargo la persona que lo creo puede sentir cuando el Mizukage Bunshin "muere" y a que distancia y direccion "murio".  
**


	4. 4 El Mushagan y Miyamoto Musashi

**Nota del Autor :** Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo 3. Aqui les dejo el capitulo 4. Disfrutenlo. Pronto subire un nuevo fic de Naruto, todavia nose que nombre darle pero ya les cuento que empezara con una guerra civil en la Niebla y que el Yondaime Hokage estara vivo, mas detalles en el fic. Ahora disfruten de este capitulo. Espero reviews.

**Capitulo 4: El Mushagan y Miyamoto Musashi**

- Esto me esta matando – Dijo Masao estando acostado boca abajo en el suelo con voz de ultratumba.

- Ya no puedo más – Dijo Hanami con voz débil en la misma posición que Masao.

- Al fin se terminó – Dijo Toshin quien aun conservaba su dignidad intacta ya que él, a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el pasto, con Masao a su derecha y Hanami a su izquierda.

- Pero que haraganes y débiles que son, solo hicieron un poco de ejercicio y miren como terminaron – Dijo Marashi que estaba de pie frente a sus alumnos.

- ¿A TODO ESO LE LLAMA POCO EJERCICIO? – Gritaron los tres genins mirándolo con mala cara.

- Es poco – se defendió Marashi. Y es que después de un buen almuerzo, el equipo tres volvió al área de entrenamiento cuatro para entrenar un poco bajo la instrucción de su sensei, solo que su sensei no es uno de esos que entrena poco. Marashi les hizo correr por toda el área cinco veces – Es para que sus cuerpos entre en calor – les dijo, luego unas 100 flexiones, seguidas de 100 abdominales, y para terminar con 100 sentadillas antes de volver a correr dos veces mas. Lo que mas les molestaba a los tres genins era que su sensei había hecho lo mismo que todos ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, por suerte había dejado de lloviznar.

- Vamos chicos, aun nos quedan tres vueltas más y luego volvemos a hacer las flexiones, los abdominales y las sentadillas – dijo Marashi con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Tu dijiste que solo eran dos vueltas y ya terminamos! – Protesto Toshin

- ¡Cierto! – lo secundaron Masao y Hanami.

- Que haraganes, esta bien nos tomaremos un descanso por ahora. Pero aun no he terminado con ustedes, tengo bastante tiempo, son apenas un poco más las cuatro – Dijo Marashi.

- Marashi-sensei, ¿que tal si nos habla un poco mas de usted? Digo para hacer pasar el tiempo – Sugirió Hanami que había tomado la misma posición que Toshin.

- Hmm, no es mala idea. ¿Qué quieren saber? – Pregunto Marashi.

Masao se levantó y se sentó en el suelo tan rápido que parecía que todo el ejercicio que realizó no le hizo nada. – Háblenos del **Mushagan**, Toshin dijo que usted puede usar el **Mushagan** y que por eso teníamos que tener cuidado al pelear contra usted, sensei – dijo.

- Oh, ya veo. Si, Toshin tiene razón yo puedo usar el **Mushagan**, pero no lo necesito para pelear contra tres genins recién graduados – Dijo Marashi.

- Que tal si deja de presumir y nos explica como funciona ese Dojutsu – Dijo Toshin.

- ¿Dojutsu? – Pregunto Hanami.

- Técnica ocular – Aclaró Marashi mientras tomaba asiento – Y puedo presumir todo lo que yo quiera porque soy uno de los pocos entre el clan Miyamoto que puede usar el **Hoshi Mushagan **– Dijo Marashi mirando a Toshin – Bueno, para empezar debo explicar que es un Kekkei Genkai.

- ¿Kekkei que? – Pregunto Hanami.

- Son habilidades especiales que solo ciertos clanes ninjas poseen. Tienes que ser descendiente de un clan con Kekkei Genkai para poseerlo, pues los Kekkei Genkai son únicos he imposibles de copiar. En el pasado se creía que las personas con Kekkei Genkai eran superiores a las personas que no los tenían, y hasta cierto punto eso es verdad, pues un Kekkei Genkai te permite hacer cosas que los demás no pueden y por lo tanto tienes ventaja en el combate. Pero al final todo depende del talento y habilidad de las personas, como dice el dicho "El arma no hace al guerrero, el guerrero hace al arma", ¿verdad Marashi-sensei? – Explico Toshin.

- Correcto, veo que estás bien informado Toshin, no esperaba menos del hijo de Momochi Toyozo – Respondió Marashi.

- Como dijo Toshin, los Kekkei Genkai son únicos y específicos de ciertos clanes. Y el Kekkei Genkai del clan Miyamoto es el **Mushagan**, un Dojutsu muy peculiar y poderoso – Hanami, Masao y Toshin escuchaban atentamente a Marashi – El **Mushagan** tiene tres formas pero comúnmente solo se lo llama **Mushagan**, las dos primeras son el **Tsuki Mushagan** y el **Taiyo Mushagan**, por lo general cuando un Miyamoto entra en la adolescencia desarrolla una de las dos primeras formas, ambos le otorgan a la persona que lo adquiere una precisa lectura de los movimientos del oponente y ver el flujo del chakra, pero cada uno tiene habilidades especiales.

- El **Tsuki Mushagan **por ejemplo, cuando se activa hace que la pupila del usuario tome forma de una cruz puntiaguda, así – Marashi activo su Tsuki Mushagan para que sus alumnos pudieran verlo – El **Tsuki Mushagan** me permite ver en lugares oscuros y hasta en total oscuridad, también tiene una habilidad de telescopio pero solo hasta quince metros de distancia.

- El **Taiyo Mushagan**, por otro lado, al activarse hace que la pupila del usuario tome la forma de una equis puntiaguda – Masao, Toshin y Hanami vieron con asombro como la pupila de Marashi tomaba la forma que él acababa de describir – El **Taiyo Mushagan** me concede una visión de 360º grados y ver através de cualquier tipo de materia ya sea sólida, liquida o gaseosa, aunque solo hasta los diez metros de distancia – Dijo Marashi.

- ¿Y la tercera forma? – Preguntó Hanami.

- Esa es la mejor de todas –Dijo Marashi – El **Hoshi Mushagan**, es la combinación de las dos primeras formas, por eso tiene forma de una estrella de ocho puntas. Para obtenerlo primero uno debe haber obtenido y dominado las dos primeras formas. Tiene todas las habilidades del **Tsuki Mushagan** y del **Taiyo Mushagan**, la lectura de movimiento se hace más analítica y detecta fácilmente genjutsus, la distancia limite de las habilidades especiales se duplican y hasta se triplican en algunos casos – Termino de explicar Marashi.

- Eso es increíble – Dijo Masao - ¿Y no tiene ningún efecto secundario? – pregunto.

- No, no lo tiene – Respondió Marashi – Solo se van desarrollando las distintas formas a medida que la persona crece. Como dije una da las dos primeras formas se desarrolla en la adolescencia, lo mas común es que la segunda se desarrolle cuando la persona pasa de ser un adolescente a ser un adulto, aunque hay casos en que se desarrolla mas rápido.

- Pero en lo que respecta al **Hoshi Mushagan** son muy pocos los logran desarrollarlo a temprana edad – Explico Marashi – En términos generales un Miyamoto no desarrolla el **Hoshi Mushagan** hasta ser un adulto de treinta o cuarenta años, pero eso no es problema porque puede cambiar entre el **Tsuki Mushagan** y el **Taiyo Mushagan** en menos de un parpadeo, el problema es que al hacer eso se utiliza mas chakra que al mantener activado uno de los dos, cosa que no pasa cuando tienes el **Hoshi Mushagan**, al activarlo solo utilizas chakra para mantenerlo activado y la cantidad utilizada es mínima.

- Eso es impresionante, Marashi-sensei – Dijo Hanami - ¿Y usted posee el **Hoshi Mushagan**? ¿Cuándo lo obtuvo? Porque usted tiene la misma edad que mi oni-san.

- Bueno yo desarrolle el **Tsuki Mushagan** a los seis años – respondió Marashi.

- ¡Pero usted dijo que recién se desarrollaba en la adolescencia, entonces usted era solo un niño! – Exclamó Toshin.

- Dije que generalmente se desarrollaba en la adolescencia – recalco Marashi – Algunos lo desarrollamos mas temprano por motivos muy diversos. Creo que yo lo desarrolle a esa edad porque en aquel entonces le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero es un detalle.

- El **Taiyo Mushagan** lo obtuve dos años después, como unos cuatro o cinco meses después de convertirme en genin – eso provoco que Toshin y Masao lo miraran con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos – Y por ultimo, el **Hoshi Mushagan** lo obtuve a los diez años mientras participaba del examen chunin, el cual pase por cierto. – relató Marashi.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Toshin - ¿Nos esta diciendo que usted se convirtió en genin a los ocho años y en chunin a los diez? – pregunto exasperado.

- Pues si, así es – respondió Marashi con total calma.

- ¡Increíble! – Exclamo Masao - Sensei usted es asombroso.

- No es para tanto – dijo Marashi con modestia – Recuerden que soy del clan Miyamoto y que obtuve el **Mushagan** a temprana edad, eso me ayudo bastante, aunque también tuve que entrenar muy duro, no podía depender solo del **Mushagan**, tenía que ser fuerte en todos los aspectos.

- Pero Marashi-sensei, aun así, usted desarrolló las tres formas del **Mushagan** a muy temprana edad, es asombroso – dijo Hanami emocionada.

- Bueno, el que haya nacido con ojos azules talvez sea la razón por la que soy tan talentoso – Comentó Marashi.

- ¿A que se refiere con eso, sensei? – Pregunto Toshin.

- ¿Tienen idea de porque me dicen **Sandaime Musashi**? – Pregunto Marashi.

- ¿Por su habilidad con las espadas? – Pregunto Masao.

- ¿Por qué puede pelear usando el **Nitoryu**? – Pregunto Toshin.

- Cerca, pero no – Respondió Marashi – Es cierto, tengo una gran habilidad con las espadas, peleo muy bien usando el **Nitoryu** y he dominado los Kenjutsu de mi clan, pero hay una razón más.

- ¿Cuál es Marashi-sensei? – Pregunto Hanami.

- Es por Miyamoto Musashi – Dijo Marashi – El fundador y más grande héroe del clan Miyamoto. Peleaba usando el **Nitoryu**, el invento la gran mayoría de los Kenjutsu del clan Miyamoto y era tan bueno que nadie que peleara contra él podía ganarle. Aun sin usar sus espadas era un genio del Ninjutsu, una leyenda dice que logro usar las Cinco Naturalezas del chakra pero no hay nada que lo confirme. Lo que es seguro es que murió de vejez sin perder una sola batalla en su vida, dominó el **Mushagan** a temprana edad y el factor más importante es el color de sus ojos…… sus ojos eran azules – Toshin, Masao y Hanami miraban muy sorprendidos a su sensei.

- De ahí nació la leyenda de que todo miembro del clan Miyamoto que naciera con los ojos azules sería una persona de gran talento, y son pocos los que nacen con los ojos azules, la mayoría los tiene marrón claro o de un tono entre verde y amarillo – Explico Marashi – Lo sorprendente es que la leyenda es cierta. A través de la historia se a demostrado su veracidad, todos los Miyamoto que nacieron con ojos azules fueron shinobis muy fuertes, un ejemplo es el Yondaime Mizukage, Miyamoto Harumaru, que derroco al Sandaime Mizukage, lastimosamente él murió peleando contra el **Sanbi**, cinco años después.

- Otro ejemplo es Miyamoto Masuke, el Rokudaime Mizukage y el **Nidaime Musashi**, se lo llamó así porque sus habilidades eran comparables con las de Miyamoto Musashi. Dominó el **Mushagan** a temprana edad y fue el héroe de la guerra contra la aldea de la Estrella, también invento varios jutsus y a logrado dominar cuatro de las Cinco Naturalezas del chakra – Marashi sonrió ampliamente – Y lo mas importante de todo es que es mi abuelo – termino Marashi.

- ¿QUEEEE? – Gritaron los tres genins.

- ¿El Rokudaime Mizukage es tu abuelo? – Pregunto Toshin.

- Si, lo es. El me enseño casi todo lo que se. Y es por eso que la gente me llama Sandaime Musashi – Explico Marashi – Porque soy del clan Miyamoto, tengo ojos azules, soy talentoso, mi abuelo fue Mizukage y es el Nidaime Musashi.

Los tres genins observaban a su sensei muy sorprendidos, hasta que Toshin rompió el silencio.

- Eso es todo – se puso de pie – Voy a dar las tres vueltas que faltan y luego volveré a hacer esa rutina de ejercicios. Tengo que ser mas fuerte – dijo apretando los puños.

- Yo también – dijo Masao levantándose.

- Y yo no puedo quedarme atrás – Dijo Hanami.

- Muy bien – dijo Marashi – Ustedes hagan eso, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana frente a la mansión del Mizukage para recibir nuestra primera misión como equipo. Hasta mañana – y haciendo un sello de manos Marashi desapareció en una leve explosión de humo.

- ¿Qué creen que tenga que hacer Marashi-sensei? – pregunto Hanami.

- ¿Quién sabe? – Respondió Masao.

- Que importa, empecemos a correr – Dijo Toshin poniéndose en marcha.

- Espéranos – Dijeron Masao y Hanami antes de salir corriendo tras Toshin.

* * *

**Nota del Autor : **Bueno espero que les haya quedado claro como es el Mushagan, y sus poderes.

**Mushagan : (Ojo Guerrero / Ojo del Guerrero)** El Kekkei Genkai del clan Miyamoto. Este dojutsu es diferente a los dojutsus ya conocidos pues posee tres formas distintas, cada una con habilidades especiales unicas. Las distintas formas del Mushagan se desarrollan a medida que la persona va creciendo, una se obtiene en la adolescencia, otra al pasar de la adolescencia a la adultes, pero la tercera y final forma del Mushagan solo se obtiene despues de dominar las dos primeras formas, una ves obtenido el Mushagan la persona puede activarlo a voluntad. Cada forma del Mushagan otorga una precisa lectura de los movimientos del oponente (al estilo Sharingan de dos comillas/tomoes, pero NO COPIA los movimientos, solo los VE CON PRECISION) y ver el flujo del chakra (pero no al nivel del Byakugan, que puede ver los puntos de chakra y la red de chakra del oponente)

**Tsuki Mushagan : (Ojo Guerrero de la Luna / Ojo del Guerrero de la Luna)** Una de las dos primeras formas del Mushagan que generalmente se obtiene en la adolescencia, cuando se activa hace que la pupila del usuario tome forma de una cruz puntiaguda. El Tsuki Mushagan permite ver en lugares oscuros y hasta en total oscuridad, también tiene una habilidad de telescopio pero solo hasta quince metros de distancia.

**Taiyo Mushagan : (Ojo Guerrero del Sol / Ojo del Guerrero del Sol )** Una de las dos primeras formas del Mushagan que generalmente se obtiene en la adolescencia, cuando se activa hace que la pupila del usuario tome forma de una equis puntiaguda. El Taiyo Mushagan concede una visión de 360º grados y ver através de cualquier tipo de materia ya sea sólida, liquida o gaseosa, aunque solo hasta los diez metros de distancia.

**Hoshi Mushagan : (Ojo Guerrero de la Estrella / Ojo del Guerrero de la Estrella)** La tercera y final forma del Mushagan, es la combinación de las dos primeras formas, por eso tiene forma de una estrella de ocho puntas. Para obtenerlo primero uno debe haber obtenido y dominado las dos primeras formas. Tiene todas las habilidades del **Tsuki Mushagan** y del **Taiyo Mushagan**, la lectura de movimiento se hace más analítica (Sharingan de tres comillas/tomoes) y detecta fácilmente genjutsus, la distancia limite de las habilidades especiales se duplican y hasta se triplican en algunos casos


End file.
